Randoms
by QueenGenie16
Summary: 11 - 100 word one-shots. Ratings range between K-T. Mentions of sex. Scott/Lightning


**Kiss**

"Lightning is good!" The boy called from his position on his bed. He pulled away from the person under him – making them growl. The red-headed male pawed at his shirt.

Scott scowled trying to pull Lightning back on top of him, "Lightning better shut up or I'm gonna leave."

Lightning smiled, "Lightning got it." Returning to his position above the other boy. Scott smiled and returned his hands to around Lightning's neck. Pulling the darker skinned boy close he pressed their lips together and then in a flare of lips, tongues and teeth the two continued to make out vigorously.

**Challenge**

The challenge that day was brutal and it was a stroke of luck that the Toxic Rats hadn't lost it. Maybe it was because Scott was starting to play for the team. Maybe it was because the challenge was totally and completely misunderstood by the other team.

Or maybe it was because Scott had cheated so the challenge would end soon – so he and Lightning could spend some time alone in the cabins. Some really fun and really necessary time – if you were two sixteen year old boys. Their teammates had learned to avoid the cabins when they heard moaning.

**Rules**

Chris and Chef never gave any of the campers any direct rules. They were given minimal supervision and were allowed to do whatever – as long as it wasn't illegal. So when Lightning and Scott began hooking up in the Toxic Rat's cabin, no one tried to stop them. Unless someone fell into the lake and needed a change of clothes.

But those people usually ended up with bruises along with their changes of clothes. And they never ever, ever went into the cabin again. Well at least when Scott's moaning could be hear throughout the camp. And it was loud.

**More**

"Harder. Harder. HARDER!" Scott yelled gripping the sides of the bunk bed hard enough to turn his knuckles white, bucking backwards.

His boyfriend growled continuing to pull on the red-head's legs. Scott sniggered as Lightning let go, panting like a dog. "Guess you'll have to work out more babe." He laughed as his muscular boyfriend climbed on top of him.

"Lightning does not need to work out more. You need to stop clinging onto things like a monkey." Lightning muttered laying down flat on top of his boyfriend.

Scott smiled nuzzled his boyfriend, "wanna do it? Keeps the losers away."

**Plan**

At the beginning of the game Scott came with a plan. The plan was devised to make sure Scott won the game. However the plan was thrown out the frickin' way when Lightning had kissed Scott.

That kiss had really changed Scott. He'd never seen the point of having a boyfriend or girlfriend before. But Lightning had changed all that, now he was helping the team win the challenge. So he could spend the rest of the night cuddling in the cabin with Lightning.

Bringing us back to the present. Where Lightning had Scott pressed against the tree, lips together.

**Football**

It was no secret that Lightning played football. It was no secret that he was good at playing football. And it was no secret he wanted other people to know he was good at playing football. But the big shocker was how much he wanted Scott to see him playing football.

The problem was Scott hated organized sports, like loathed them with the fire of a thousand suns. The other problem was that Lightning had enough self-control to withhold sex. And Scott could not survive without sex.

Good thing Scott was manipulative. Someone would tape the game for Scott, instead.

**Home**

After TDRotI when all the contestants were allowed to go home, for the short time. It was amazing for Scott and Lightning to find out they lived in the same town. They even went to the same school, it was a great for their relationship.

However the football team hated Scott – they hated him with a passion. And Lightning was liked by the team. But however that didn't help Scott's reputation.

So a lot of the time Scott and Lightning spent most of their couple time at one of their homes. And it didn't really bother them too incredibly much.

**Grandchildren**

After Lightning took Scott to meet Lightning's mother the two were faced with an onslaught of questions. Questions including; "when are you getting married" and "when am I getting grandchildren?"

Lightning had many indignant cries like; "ma!" or "we're sixteen, ma!" And my personal favorite "how in the lightning are we supposed to have children." While Scott blushed so bright that you couldn't even see his freckles anymore.

His mother clucked her tongue lightly. "Sweetie, anything's possible. Now what do ya'll want for dinner?"

Lightning huffed and slunk down farther into the couch. Scott cradled his head in his hands.

**Marriage**

"Scott will you marry me?"

"No."

"No? Nobody says no to Lightning!"

"I just did."

Lightning huffed and pouted. "Come on Scott, I asked you to marry me. We've been dating for a year and a half. And Lightning is HOT! Why won't you marry Lightning?"

"I don't wanna get married."

"WHAT!"

"I don't want to get married so I won't get married."

"Lightning wants to get married."

"I don't"

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

Another shake of the head.

"Pretty please with Lightning on top."

"Still no."

"How about Lightning naked on top?"

"Way in the future?"

"In a few years."

**Stamina**

If Sam and B had learned one thing during their stay at Camp Wawanakwa, it was that Scott and Lightning had lots of stamina, so once they got started they could go for a long time. And they got really, really pissed off at anyone who interrupted them.

So when B needed something from his bag and Lightning and Scott had declared the cabin off limits for a while. It wouldn't be good to enter the cabin, but he needed the screwdriver – so he burst in.

Although, the next morning when he woke up outside he really regretted bursting in.

**Game**

It was no surprise to anyone that Lightning was super competitive. And it was also no surprise that Scott was also majorly competitive.

So when Lightning's mom gave them a Nintendo Kinect for Christmas they were super competitive at every game they played. But what was a surprise was when Scott began sleeping on the couch. For once Lightning was the one pouting about Scott withholding sex.

After a week Lightning cornered Scott on top of the leather couch and began nibbling on his earlobe. "Baby come back to bed."

"Not until you stop gloating about all your winning."

"WHAT!"


End file.
